


The One Where Dipper Pouts At Angel Propaganda

by StarlightSystem



Series: TAU drabbles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Dipper does not like angels, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSystem/pseuds/StarlightSystem
Summary: generalgrievousdatingsimwhat if angels in their “true” forms are actually more terrifying than demons because demons reflect human sins and fears but angels are so entirely other and alien from us as to be truly eldritchgeneralgrievousdatingsimdemon, looking at a renaissance painting of an angel as a rosy-cheeked cherub with fluffy white wings and golden curls and a gentle, loving expression:you see this shit? propagandafeferipeixestaumarshmellowbabblesDogammit fef i wanna draw this nowfeferipeixes*Dipper looking pouty in a museum while Mabel and Henry and the triplets are having a good time. Walks past a painting of a cherub and practically starts hissing*Mabes?? Mabes do you see this???? propaganda!!!!! they’re tryna- they’re tryna make angels look SO good and make me look like-*Dipper takes two steps to the left and notices a grotesque painting labeled “The Dreambender Tormenting Innocents In Hell”*KJHDFSKJF MABEL DO YOU SEE THISalviepines*Cue Dipper’s first dramatic museum heist to switch the paintings with his own, ACCURATE creations*Technically he could make a deal and do it magically, but Henry didn’t wanna shake on it and he wanted to surprise Mabel
Series: TAU drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The One Where Dipper Pouts At Angel Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlviePines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlviePines/gifts).



> generalgrievousdatingsim
>     what if angels in their “true” forms are actually more terrifying than demons because demons reflect human sins and fears but angels are so entirely other and alien from us as to be truly eldritch
> generalgrievousdatingsim
>      **demon, looking at a renaissance painting of an angel as a rosy-cheeked cherub with fluffy white wings and golden curls and a gentle, loving expression:** you see this shit? propaganda
> feferipeixes
>     tau
> marshmellowbabbles
>     Dogammit fef i wanna draw this now
> feferipeixes
>      ___*Dipper looking pouty in a museum while Mabel and Henry and the triplets are having a good time. Walks past a painting of a cherub and practically starts hissing*_ Mabes?? Mabes do you see this???? propaganda!!!!! they’re tryna- they’re tryna make angels look SO good and make me look like-  
>    
>  _*Dipper takes two steps to the left and notices a grotesque painting labeled “The Dreambender Tormenting Innocents In Hell”*_ KJHDFSKJF MABEL DO YOU SEE THIS
> alviepines
>      *Cue Dipper’s first dramatic museum heist to switch the paintings with his own, ACCURATE creations*  
>    
>  Technically he could make a deal and do it magically, but Henry didn’t wanna shake on it and he wanted to surprise Mabel

“Dipper,” Mabel complains, tugging unsuccessfully at her blindfold, “seriously, we just went to the art museum _yesterday_ , why are you dragging me back, come on, I have a million commissions I need to finish today...”

“Later! Later! You can do that later! First you gotta see this!” He squares her in front of the paintings, tears off her blindfold, and beams excitedly. “Tada!”

To his surprise, she doesn’t immediately shower him in compliments at a hard job done well (did you know museums employ _dogs_ now, Mabel? DOGS? and not even for petting purposes??), or at the intricate brushwork (not like he actually painted it anyway but hey SOMEONE did). Instead, she walks over to the painting on the right, narrows her eyes, and asks:

“Is that a book? Why’s it covered in eyes and surrounded by fire? Why does it have a speech bubble that says ‘I spoiled the ending to The Good Place’?”

He frowns. “Uhh no- I mean, yes, it’s, well NO, it’s an ANGEL and it’s SHAPED like a book and it’s NAMED ‘book’ but it’s not A BOOK, and-”

She walks past him as he gibbers and inspects the picture on the left, the one with the 10-inch thick fancy gold frame. “Why are you kissing a baby? Is that Willow? Did you have this painting made when Willow was still a baby? Are those gold leaves in your hair? Are you wearing a _cape_?”

Dipper’s mouth flaps open and shut uselessly. Mabel starts giggling and snaps a quick photo on her phone of the stunned demon standing between his ridiculous art. “Thanks for the trip, bro-bro,” she cackles. “I always learn something when I go to the museum! This picture is just the encouragement I needed to get through those commissions! Oh Stan’s gonna _love_ this...”


End file.
